Never Forget
by Yukishin
Summary: The road to Cephiro had been blocked for two years, so the Knights must get on with their lives, but it's too difficult for Fuu. How can she forget Ferio? Umi and Hikaru decide to help her....... Ferio/Fuu fic. Pleez read and review ^.^
1. Remembering

Never Forget

This is like, my first fic! *Dances around* I wonder what you'll think?? Its slushy, but I guess that if you read the description and wanted to read this, you won't mind ^.^. Pleez be nice! But I don't mind if ya don't like it, its your decision!

Btw, I don't own Magic Knight Rayearth (Although I wish I did!) they belong to Clamp, so don't sue me! *Laughs nervously*

*------------------------------------------------------------------------------*

Fuu Hououji forced her way against the icy snow, her best friend's Umi Ryuuzaki and Hikaru Shidou close behind.

They reached their apartment building and stood inside, panting and breathing heavily.

Umi grinned at them. "A snowy Christmas this year maybe?!"

Hikaru's face lit up, but Fuu looked serious. "But it would be such a bother to get to work if this weather carries on!"

"But, but wouldn't it be _magical_?!" Hikaru looked excited. "I'll bet even in Cephiro-" She stopped.

Fuu and Umi looked sadly at her. Their path to Cephiro had been blocked off, the reason why was unknown. It had happened two years ago, and now the three girls were eighteen, or almost.

Fuu swallowed back tears, and started walking up the stairs, Umi glanced at Hikaru and they followed.

They walked inside their apartment, Hikaru shutting the door behind her.

"I'm going to.......go in my room, just to clean." Fuu said quietly, walking out.

Umi sighed. "She misses him...."

Hikaru looked upset. "And I brought it all back, the second time in one year...."

Umi patted her shoulder. "S'ok 'Karu'. She got over it last time, so she'll probably get over it again."

*-------------------------------------------------------------------------------*

Fuu sat on her bed, tipping out the contents from a suitcase which had been kept under her bed for god knows how long.

She gasped as she picked out a photo, of him. Ferio......Prince of Cephiro.....brother to the old pillar Emeraude.

Tears fell down her face as she stared at him.

"Oh Ferio......" Was all she could choke out. She wanted to see him, to tell him she loved him more than anything.

The doorbell rang, but Fuu ignored it. But it was only when Umi called out: "Fuu! Takashi is here!" She stuffed the photo under her pillow and stood up, hastily wiping away the tears.

She walked out into the hall, facing Takashi, one of the things she wanted to see least right now.

Her boyfriend flashed her a smile, which she didn't bother to return.

Umi who had been standing with Hikaru, suddenly sprang back to life and ushered Hikaru out, closing the door behind her.

"Hey baby." Takashi grinned, grabbing Fuu's hip and pulling her towards him. He leant forward to kiss her, but she pulled back.

"Takashi......" Fuu whispered sadly.

"Fuu, we've been together for a year and a half, kissed every time we meet eachother, and now all of a sudden you refuse to kiss me? Whats wrong baby?" His soft blue eyes stared at her's.

'That's Takashi alright' Fuu thought 'He's so sensitive and caring.....'

"Takashi.........I......." Fuu's eyes welled with tears. "I..........don't......."

Takashi held her hands, rubbing them gently.

"Takashi, I don't think we should be together!" Fuu blurted out.

Takashi's face fell and he let go of her hands. "Fuu what, what have I _done_? What can I _do_?"

Fuu cried in despair, and placed a hand on his muscular shoulders, "Nothing............"

Had this been someone else, they would have demanded an explanation, but not Takashi. He simply nodded, and walked out, closing the door gently behind him.

*----------------------------------------------------------------------*

"Takashi will make Fuu all better won't he Umi?" Hikaru asked hopefully.

Umi nodded, smiling. "Of course, he's so caring. Those two were made to be together!"

Hikaru beamed at Umi, and they turned quickly when Fuu entered the room. Her face was pale and her eyes were swollen.

Umi frowned at her, looking worried. "Fuu, what happ-"

"Its over, I told him we shouldn't be together." Fuu cut her off.

"Fuu is, it............. because of Ferio?" Hikaru questioned.

She nodded slowly, burying her face in her hands. "I can't forget him. Takashi is a wonderful guy, but he deserves someone who can give herself completely to him. I can't be that someone......"

Umi sadly sat down. "But Fuu, we....."

"Will never meet Ferio again, I know, but I still believe he is with me.

With that, Fuu turned and walked out.

*-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------*

What did you think? Poor ol' Fuu! I'll continue if you guys think its ok!


	2. Missing You

Hey there people! I've decided to put this next chapter up, or it will be so far down that no-one will read it anymore *Sniff*

Anyways! On with the story!

*----------------------------------------------------------------------*

Cephiro grew dark, stars glittering brightly around it. The castle looked magnificent, almost glowing.

Ascot cut his finger on a knife, he cursed repeatedly, and grabbed a cloth.

Presea giggled sweetly. "You really wanted to cook tonight didn't ya?!"

Ascot grinned. "Yeah, only because no-one else would!"

Caldina entered with a bright pink outfit on, she opened the fridge and made a disgusted face. She pulled out Mokona, who had food stains over his mouth and was trying to say puu. "So, I've heard you've been wondering where all our food is disappearing to, ne?" She asked.

Presea screamed in rage. "MOKONA!"

Caldina and Ascot watched her chase him around the kitchen, knocking pans and plates flying.

Ascot laughed. "Wow, she hasn't got this mad since....."

"Since the Magic Knights were here." Caldina finished for him, her lips clamped shut.

Ascot hung his head. "Yeah, since the Magic Knights were here."

Presea heard him, and suddenly stopped chasing Mokona, who sped up the hall. She nodded sadly. "If only Ferio could see Fuu, or at least have contact with her...... that illness he has.... Clef has no idea what it could be.....thank god it isn't lethal......."

"Thats for sure, ne? He'll get better, ne?!" Ascot asked.

Presea wiped her eyes, "Who knows?", she answered.

*-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------*

Ferio choked, and opened his eyes. "Clef?

Clef smiled at him. "Ferio, you're awake? You should be sleeping."

Ferio shook his head. "No, I must get up. Get up and see Fuu....."

He fell back to sleep, coughing and wheezing.

Clef's face fell. 'Emeraude, your brother's illness is getting worse.... please help him, or he will, die.'

*-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------*

Fuu felt the warm blood trickle from her wrists, she sighed in comfort. The cuts she made had been deep, it should bleed for about an hour. It was, a _good_ feeling.

*-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------*

Umi swept the halls, singing merrily, while Hikaru sat on the sofa, a huge pile of manga beside her.

"Fuus been quiet." Umi noted.

"Uh huh." Umi agreed, "Go check on her."

Hikaru stretched lazily, and walked into Fuu's room.

"UMI!" She yelled, her voice terrified. "QUICK!"

Umi dashed into Fuu's room, gasping in horror at the sight. Fuu's bed was soaked in blood, she had passed out. Umi stared at her, then looked at her wrists.

"Oh god!..........." She staggered back. "Hikaru, call an ambulance, Pronto!"

Hikaru lept into action, and Umi grabbed towels to wrap around Fuu's wrists. She picked up her cell phone and dialled.

"Hello? Yes, an ambulance! My friend, her wrists, are slit, please come!" Umi choked out, barely able to speak.

*----------------------------------------------------------------------------------*

Hikaru and Umi sat in the waiting room, tears pouring down their faces.

Hikaru wiped her face. "I hope, she'll be ok......."

Umi smiled at her. "Of course, if we believe she'll be ok, she will be. The doctor said you found her just in time Hikaru!"

Hikaru inhaled, then exhaled loudly. "Thank god."

Umi drank the last of her water, and then settled into the chair.

Hikaru looked at her, her face serious. "Umi, we _have_ to get back to Cephiro."

"Hikaru, there isn't a way......" Umi answered.

Hikaru stood up. "There IS away Umi, and we're going to find it even if we die trying!"

Umi nodded, sitting bolt upright. "Yeah, Hikaru, we'll do it for Fuu!"

*-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------*

That's Chapter Two! Did ya like it? I will try and make these chapters longer some day........


	3. Souls and Friends

I won't start talking like I usually do before the story starts, so................. here's the next chapter!

*--------------------------------------------------------------*

Umi held eight black candles and put them in a circle on the floor.

Hikaru entered their bedroom. "Um sorry Umi....... this was the only one I could find....." She murmured, holding up a bright pink birthday candle.

Umi giggled at the red haired knight. "Its ok 'Karu."

They added the candle to the circle, and Umi sat in the middle.

Hikaru looked scared. "Umi, um I.... its not bad to commune with spirits is it? Its just..... you know..."

"Its fine! We're not doing anything evil......." But as she said it, Umi wondered if it WAS evil.....

Hikaru watched her put her hands together, and the room was still, silent..........

"Spirits................. I wish to communicate........."

A slight breeze entered the room and Hikaru shivered.

".............................. Are, you here?................" Umi asked, frowning as she spoke.

"_I am here child....._"

Umi froze, and Hikaru jumped out of her skin.

Umi looked at Hikaru. "Well, I've communicated, I've done what you wanted. Talk!" She hissed.

"I, um, can you help us?? Please?" Hikaru choked out.

"_I can in exchange for something. Something from both of you._"

"That is?.........................."

"_Your souls_."

Hikaru and Umi exchanged glances.

Hikaru sighed. "Its for Fuu......."

"Yeah, we'll do anything for her." Umi nodded.

"_Good, open your hearts to me._"

Hikaru frowned, how could they trust a spirit? They didn't even know who he or she was. If they were evil....... but no, it couldn't be. She slowly concentrated and relaxed, opening one eye to see Umi, who was having a blue air sucked out of her. Slightly worried, Hikaru tensed.

"_Why is one not trusting, open your heart to me right now!_"

Hikaru relaxed, and felt a warm feeling being sucked out of her, she felt cold and empty.

"_What is it you want?!_" The voice cried out hoarsely.

"We want to be in Cephiro!" Umi screamed out.

"Me, Fuu and Umi!" Hikaru yelled.

A huge blinding light surrounded them and they vanished.

*----------------------------------------------------------------------------*

Fuu lay in hospital, coughing frequently.

The nurse came over smiling. She held a vase of flowers and added them to the pile that stood at the end of her bed.

"Are you feeling okay now?" She asked.

"Yes, I think so-" Fuu winced all of a sudden. Her eyes went wide open. Hikaru! Umi! What were they doing? She could feel a strong coldness from them, evil coldness. She closed her eyes in pain, and felt the nurse shaking her shoulder.

"Fuu? Fuu Hououji! What's wrong?!" The nurse cried.

Fuu breathed heavily. "I, I am fine. I just felt dizzy all of a sudden..............."

The nurse gave her a worried look. "Would you like me to call your friends? Tell them to come here?"

"No thank you, I would just like a rest if that's ok." Fuu smiled sweetly.

The nurse smiled back and left the room.

Fuu lay back, and started falling asleep, until she looked up and saw that she wasn't in the hospital anymore.

*---------------------------------------------------------------------------*

Umi sat up, and nudged Hikaru.

"Hikaru! Look!"

Hikaru opened her eyes, and gasped.

"CEPHIRO!"

"What? Where am I-"

The two girls turned round to face Fuu, who looked half asleep.

"Where, when....why??........"

"Fuu!" Hikaru grabbed her arms and pulled her to her feet. "Look where we are!"

Fuu looked around, and almost fainted. "We're, we're......"

They screamed excitedly. "WE'RE BACK IN CEPHIRO!"

*--------------------------------------------------------------------------*

Sooooooooooooooooo, pleez review, I just love reading your reviews people!! If you have any suggestions or questions about the story, I'll be glad to hear 'em!


	4. Welcome Back

Sorry about the delay, I've been thinking about what could happen next and how to make it extra long for you guys ^.~

So, here it is!

*--------------------------------------------------------------*

Fuu stood up, and looked around, gulping repeatedly, her throat dry.

"Fuu.....?" Umi asked. "WE are IN Cephiro."

Fuu nodded vaguely.

Hikaru blinked, and shook her head quickly. "Fuu?"

She stared at the castle, which stood, magnificent..........and yet........

"How did we get here?"

Umi and Hikaru fidgeted nervously, searching for an answer.

"I- We found a portal!" Umi laughed sheepishly.

Fuu stared at the girls, searching for an answer. Nothing came. "When I was transported here, you were cold....."

"What do you mean?" Hikaru questioned her.

"Evil, Hikaru, cold evil..........."

"But Fuu!" Umi shouted, her eyes wide. "We are, the opposite of evil, chosen, by the creator of the worlds!"

Fuu winced, as Umi gave her a warning glare. "Umi, I'm sorry...."

"Well, um, lets get going!" Hikaru half yelled.

They turned to Hikaru, both their faces smiling.

"Yeah! Come on!" Umi laughed.

Hikaru bounded off, the others close behind.

*------------------------------------------------------------*

"We're here!" Umi shouted happily, practically knocking the door down.

"Who is it?" A voice came from the kitchen, definitely Preseas'.

"Aw come on Presea! You know who! Its us! Hikaru, Umi and Fuu!" Hikaru giggled.

The kitchen was suddenly silent, the girls turned to each other, Fuu shrugged.

A patter of feet made them spin round.

"Magic Knights?" Presea choked.

They nodded, slowly, tears welling up.

Hikaru bounded over to Presea, sniffling, and hugged her.

"I missed you Presea!" She cried.

Presea obviously couldn't believe that Hikaru was hanging on to her.

"How did, how did you get here?!" She asked them all.

"Its, erm, its a long story! Tell ya later, K?" Hikaru answered briskly.

Presea raised an eyebrow, and asked why it had to be later, but Hikaru's soft eyes told her to change the subject.

"Come into the library! Clef is reading up on.... stuff and Caldina and Ascot are learning cooking skills I think!" She sweatdropped stupidly and the three girls followed her.

*------------------------------------------------------------------*

Lafarga cleared his throat, and walked over to Clef. "Found anything?"

Clef sighed. "Nothing, nothing at all." He snapped the medical book shut. "I've checked nearly fifty other books."

Ascot and Caldina swung their heads to look at Clef.

"No luck?........." Ascot knew all to well what was coming.

Clef shook his head.

"Poor lil prince....." Caldina rested her head on her hands.

"Hey everyone!" The door creaked open, and Presea walked into the library. "Look! Look who's here!"

Everyone stared at the door, their hearts jumping when a red haired figure walked in.

"Hi!!" Hikaru cried, jumping up and down. Umi and Fuu entered.

Ascot and Caldina gasped, Larfarga gaped and Clef's hand shook.

"Magic Knights?....." He asked.

Umi nodded. "Hey there! Missed you al!"

Caldina practically flew across the table when she lunged at them all. "Ohmegod! I've missed you all!" She enveloped them al in a huge bear hug.

Umi grinned at a red faced Ascot. "Hey there Ascot!" She turned to Clef. "Clef!"

Fuu searched around the room, where could he be-

"Fuu....." Clef interrupted her thoughts, knowing what she was thinking. "Its good to see you, Umi, Hikaru, you have been missed, very much."

Hikaru was having her head patted over and over again by Caldina. "Lafarga! Good to see you!"

"Hey has anyone seen Eagle, Lantis and Geo, they walked off.........." Zazu walked into the room, carrying a pile of books, called things like 'Robots and you' and 'mechanics for Experts'. He dropped the books in surprise. "Is that, the Magic Knights?............" 

They smiled at him. "Hello Zazu." Fuu greeted him.

Hikaru bounced over. She turned to everyone. "He looks so different!"

Zazu was a lot taller than they had last seen him, his voice was deeper and his hair was still untidy.

Zazu grinned. "Yeah, totally."

Presea cupped her hands. "EAGLE! LANTIS! GEO!"

Clef got up from his chair, quickly turning the medical books away from the girls. "How did you get here?"

"Its weird!!" Umi laughed for no reason. "We don't know why, but a portal just appeared!!"

Hikaru joined in with her laughing. "Yeah! Then we walked into it and appeared here!"

Clef gave them an unbelieving look. Then, noticing the blank face on Fuu and the pleading faces on the other two, he simply nodded.

Eagle, Lantis and Geo came stumbling in.

"Whassa matter?" Geo panted.

"Look who's here!" Caldina pointed to them.

They gaped. Hikaru ran to Eagle and Lantis. "I missed you both!" She hugged them. Then she turned to everyone. "I missed you all!"

*-----------------------------------------------------------------------*

Fuu, Umi and Hikaru walked to their old rooms, which looked the way they had last seen them.

"Someone must have been cleaning in here everyday!" Umi pointed out.

"Yes, how kind......" Fuu said quietly.

"Ohmegosh! Ferio!" Hikaru put a hand over her mouth. "Where is he?"

Umi frowned. "Maybe he went scouting or something, he never did like being a prince....."

Fuu nodded, still looking around. "Do you think everyone won't mind if I go looking for him?........."

Hikaru shook her head. "Of course not! Go ahead! If you need us we'll be in Umi's room!"

Umi cleared her throat. "Ahem?"

Hikaru looked at her innocently. "What?"

"Just invite yourself- Aw forget it, come on 'Karu." Umi walked in her room, saying 'see ya later Fuu' as she walked in.

Hikaru waved to Fuu and ran in after her.

Fuu turned round and tried to remember the way to Ferio's room.

"Erm, oh come on Fuu! You should know!" She scolded herself.

She eventually found her way, and opened the door as quietly as she could.....

"Ferio?.........."

"Who *cough cough* who's there?" A voice choked in the corner of the room.

Fuu walked over to the sound, and found ferio in his bed.

"Ferio?..... its me, Fuu."

Ferio jumped, and heaved himself up, with much effort. "Fuu?! How *Cough* did you get here?" His shoulders shook and he fell down.

Fuu ran to him, stroking his forehead. "Never mind that, Ferio, what's wrong?"

"I'm, not well Fuu........" He answered.

"What do you mean?"

"Fuu, I, I'm dying........." He replied, coughing violently, and lost consciousness.

Fuu covered her mouth, and fled the room.

*-------------------------------------------------------------*

What did you think? Want me to continue? Hope so!


	5. "We're Being Used As Pawns"

Since the Christmas hols have just started, this means I have more time to write more of this fic! *Yay!* I hope you enjoy this, and don't forget to review!

*------------------------------------------------------------*

Umi bit her lip as Hikaru managed to swipe yet another of her pawns. Man, a little game of chess and Hikaru was crushing her black side.

"Hikaru you are GOOD!" She gasped.

Hikaru blushed, going the same colour as her hair. "Oh! Fuu just taught me the basics....."

Caldina walked in, staring at the chessboard. "Wow! Tha' looks difficult fa me."

Umi and Hikaru grinned. "We can show you how to play if you want?" Umi asked.

Cladina nodded. "Sure! I'll watch first....."

Umi continued being slaughtered by Hikaru's mighty army. Her mind wandered off, she thought about that..... deal they had made.....with that spirit. To think of it now, no, it must have been worth it to come to Cephiro........ but......... A nasty thought made her wonder.......

*-----------------------------------------------------*

Fuu ran blindly through the corridors, tears streaming down her face. Ferio, die? How?..... was it her fault? Could she heal him. As soon as the thought sprang to her mind, she stopped in her tracks. 'My healing powers........ could they help-' Then she cursed silently. 'I don't have them anymore, Hikaru, Umi and I lost our powers...... Clef!' She turned back the way she had come and ran to the library, past Ferio's room, not daring to look in, and past Umi's room, the door wide open and the girls chattering.

"Clef!" She called, sprinting faster.

She opened the doors, and walked inside, Clef was lying on the table, asleep, with books spread around him.

Fuu blinked, and went to see what books he was reading...... She held in a gasp, 'Medical Aid for Hard Cases' one read and another which read 'sorcerers healing spells'. The others around him basically cried out one thing, Ferio, he was going to die.......

"Clef...... please wake up......" Fuu shook his shoulder gently.

*--------------------------------------------------*

Hikaru laughed with glee, as she destroyed another of Umi's bishops.

Umi pouted, and lay back.

"Umi!" Hikaru cried, wincing.

Umi jumped back up. "Hikaru!"

Caldina, who had been lying on the sofa, sat up. "Hikaru?? Whats wrong with her Umi?!"

Umi shook Hikaru, who held her head, shaking it back and forth in pain, screaming.

"Hikaru! Hikaru! Please-" Umi burst into tears, worried for her friend.

Caldina ran out of the room, shouting: "I'll get Clef!"

Umi held on to Hikaru, who screamed as high as she could. Finally Umi thought she had her calmed down, until she felt warm blood drip on her cheek.

"UMI!!!!" Hikaru screamed, her skin was tearing, blood spurting out.

"HIKARU!!!!!!!!!!!" Umi shouted, her voice hoarse from screaming.

*-------------------------------------------------*

Umi awoke, she was laying in a peach coloured room. She got up, and looked to her side, Hikaru sleeping peacefully on the bed next to hers. Umi stared at her, there were scars all over her legs and face.

"Hikaru......" She blinked back a tear, then jumped as Fuu walked in.

"Umi?...... Are you okay?" She asked, sitting on the end of her bed.

Umi nodded. "Why am I here.... did I pass out??......"

Fuu nodded. "I was with Clef at the time, trying to wake him up, and then Caldina ran in, screaming, when we got to you, you were unconscious, like Hikaru, blood........ pouring from your skin....."

Umi glanced at her arms, she could see the stain of blood.

"Will Hikaru be okay?......."

Fuu nodded. "Of course, she'll be fine...." She shifted uncomfortably. "Umi, what did you and Hikaru...... do?"

Umi frowned. "Absolutely nothing Fuu!"

"Your lying, Umi, aren't you my friend?"

Umi seemed confused. "Of course."

"Then, why won't you tell me?......"

"Because there is nothing to tell!" Umi heard herself snap, she covered her mouth in surprise, she hadn't said that, had she?

"But Umi-"

Before Umi could do anything, she said. "Fuu, I advise you keep your nose out of where it isn't wanted!"

Fuu simply nodded. "Fine, I'll be in the library." She walked out, saying. "If you decide to tell me the truth."

*-----------------------------------------------------*

Ferio coughed, and then slowly opened his eyes.

"Fuu?........" He tried to call. Had she run off? Her heart broken? Ferio had missed her more than anything, her smiles, her wonderful voice.........

He coughed again, and sat up. He glanced into his mirror, it reflected..... Fuu.

"Fuu!" He cried hoarsely, holding out his arms.

Fuu gladly ran to him, hugging him gently.

"Ferio..... I missed you so much, and now......"

"Fuu, I'll be here for as long as I can, I promise." Ferio buried his face in her hair.

Fuu smiled sadly, tears pouring down her cheeks.

Ferio wiped them away. "Fuu? What's wrong?"

"Everything....... I can't bear to lose you, and Umi and Hikaru...... did you hear?" Fuu sobbed.

Ferio nodded gravely. "Yeah, Clef told me."

"And now, now they tell me nothing is wrong! Umi, she, she snapped at me, when I tried to be an understanding and _good _friend!"

"Shhhhhhh." Ferio comforted her, he coughed, feeling ill and weak. Fuu exhaled loudly, sniffing, and kissed his cheek, walking out.

"Fuu, please visit me often......" Ferio begged.

Fuu grinned. "Of course, I promise."

*--------------------------------------------------------*

Like it!? Love it?! I hope you enjoyed it, so I'll continue real soon, k?


	6. Tell me how

Well, I'm not sure, but this MIGHT be the last chapter. I'll see how it goes....... Btw, I changed it to a action/romantic, coz this is just not a pure romance, ne?

*-------------------------------------------------------------*

Umi sat with her hands covering her face. She felt queasy, not to mention guilty. She hadn't wanted to shout at Fuu, but why had the words just- she stopped herself. She remembered the promise she and Hikaru had given....... Umi released that it was the most stupid thing anyone could do, giving their souls to someone, she inhaled loudly, evil?

*-------------------------------------------------------------*

Hikaru sat with Lantis. They spoke quietly, about the events earlier that day.

Lantis blinked at Hikaru. "Hikaru, what... happened earlier. I can't help but feel, worried about you....." He looked into her eyes. "And I want you to tell me now Hikaru. How did you get here, when none of us could think of a way to be reunited with you three girls?"

Hikaru looked frightened for half a second, then she gave a cheeky smile. "In Cephiro everything is decided by will Lantis."

Lantis raised an eyebrow. "Hikaru stop lying."

"Look, I gave you an answer, why can't you believe me?!"

Lantis moved away, startled at her response. "Hikaru! Just tell me!"

-SLAP- Hikaru gasped, what had she just done?? To her horror, she found herself glaring at Lantis. "Just keep out of my business, why are you people so nosy?!"

He just stared at her, looking hurt. It melted Hikaru's heart to see him like that, but her lips said otherwise.

"Just- Oh I don't have the time!" She stalked off, leaving him sitting there.

*----------------------------------------------------------------*

"So, like, we're all at a conclusion that something is going on?" Caldina asked everyone.

Everyone -but Umi and Hikaru- had agreed to meet in the library, to discuss the obvious problem.

Fuu nodded sadly, was she going to lose two friends at once? After her less than friendly talk with Umi, Hikaru had also been shouting at her when she entered a room to talk to her.

Clef ran his fingers through his hair. "Yes, it all seems strange, Umi has always hidden her feelings, and Hikaru....... when has she been angry or sad?"

Fuu sighed, and Ferio put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I don't know why Umi got so stressed, but it must be something to do with coming here."

Lantis shifted, and spoke out. "Hikaru, also got angry with me today, after, slapping me."

Everyone turned to him, barely able to control their gasps.

"Hikaru, hit you?" Lafarga questioned.

"Hard?" Ascot looked confused and suprised.

Clef raised a hand to silence everyone.

They looked down at the floor, then erupted into chatter once more.

*----------------------------------------------------------------*

Hikaru walked along the hallway, into a door that she had never noticed before. She seemed to know where she was going, as she walked into a dark hall, walking left and right up stairs down stairs.......

"HIKARU!" Two voices shouted.

She ran down a corridor, into a room with a huge dark hole. Umi and Fuu were screaming, and holding onto the edges, slipping, slowly.

"UMI! FUU! Don't worry! I'm coming!" She sprinted towards them.

"Hikaru! Hurry!" Umi cried, her fingers slipping.

"Hikaru! Please!" Fuu wailed, trying to grab hold of anything around her.

Hikaru strained against invisible chains, screaming their names.

They shouted once again, and at the same time, fell, to their deaths.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Hikaru yelled, tears pouring from her eyes.

She didn't care anymore, just as long as she was with her best friends. Forcing herself towards the hole. She jumped headfirst, closing her eyes.

*------------------------------------------------------------------*

"Hikaru! Hikaru!" Presea shook Hikaru as she and Clef sat on the ground with her.

She opened her eyes. "Where am I?"

"Hikaru! Oh Hikaru!" Presea was in hysterics, crying.

Hikaru looked around, she was at a beach cliff, afew inches away.

Clef looked terrified. "Hikaru, Presea and I, we saw you, walking towards the cliff..... Presea grabbed you......"

Hikaru knew, she didn't want to think about what would have happened if they hadn't been there.

Soon after, Umi,Fuu, Caldina, Ascot and Lafarga came running out.

Presea let Hikaru stand and she looked at her and Umi.

"I think, girls, its time you gave us an explanation." She folded her arms, and everyone else stared at them......

*--------------------------------------------------------------*

Well, I guess it wasn't the last chapter. I hope you guys are enjoying this. See ya!


	7. Goodbye

Aaah, the last chapter *Bows solemnly* Well! Here it is

*----------------------------------------------------------------*

Umi and Hikaru shuffled around in their seats, what could they do? They couldn't tell them about what they had done, it would make Fuu feel guilty.

The others had been standing in the kitchen for about twenty minutes, discussing it.

Hikaru leaned over to Umi, and opened her mouth to speak.

"_No_ don't say _anything_ Hikaru, please." Umi bit her lip. "I need to think."

Hikaru fell silent, tapping her fingers on the table impatiently.

Umi let out a huff. "What is it? If you must talk about it."

"We can't Umi, we just _can't_."

Umi nodded. "I know....aack!" Her hand shot up to her forehead.

"Umi! What is it- OH!" Hikaru winced.

"_If either of you speak a word of this deal, then your friend will suffer. More than both of you._" A voice rasped. "_I will see to it that she will be heart broken and die. You do not_ _want these consequences do you? Keep quiet. And all shall be well_."

"But all is not well!" Umi shouted. "It is almost as bad as you could make it, Hikaru and I will be forced to tell!"

Hikaru stood up quickly. "And leave Fuu out of this, she has nothing to do with this matter!"

_"Just keep quiet_." The hoarse voice spoke slowly. "_And nothing else will happen_."

Hikaru sat down, red with anger and shaking.

Clef walked in, his face confused. "Girls, who are you talking to?"

They both shook their heads breathing heavily.

His eyes burned a pale blue. "You will tell me what is going on."

"His ma-magic......." Hikaru couldn't take her eyes off Clef, who was using his powers to make them confess.

Umi struggled, but had to give in. "Hikaru and I, we felt sorry for-"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Hikaru screamed, drowning Umi's voice.

Clef turned to her, looking angry. Hikaru felt frightened, she had never seen him look so angry, and worried at the same time before.

She grabbed her head, and shouted out. "RAGING FIRE!"

Fire burst from her fingertip, and flew at Clef.

He was knocked back and blood poured from his head, his robes alight.

The door smashed open, and everyone ran in.

"Hikaru! We heard you shout....." Fuu stopped, staring at Clef and gasping.

Ferio weakly walked in, and held Fuu's trembling hand.

Umi and Hikaru stood staring at them all, then to their surprise, disappeared.

*-------------------------------------------------------*

"Umi! Hikaru!" Fuu screamed, tears pouring down her face. She buried her head in Ferio's chest, sobbing.

"Shhhh, don't cry Fuu......." Was all Ferio could think of saying. He sat down, ignoring the pain in his body, and managed to pull Fuu onto his lap.

Presea healed Clef, the cut slowly closed up, but blood remained on his face. He opened his eyes.

Ascot looked horrified. "Umi! Will she be all right???"

Lantis stood silently. He nodded. "I hope so, and Hikaru too......"

Clef heaved himself to his feet, almost being pulled down again by Presea who kept repeating 'Let me clean your wounds Clef, please!'

_"So, you wish to know what has become of the two Magic Knights?......"_

Everyone jumped, and quickly glanced around.

Fuu got up from Ferio. "Yes! Tell me! Please!"

_"Fuu Hououji........ yes, I know you.....its all your fault this has happened......."_

"......how?"

_"Your friends, they gave their souls to me, so that you could return to Cephiro and be with your love."_

Fuu stopped, 'They..... gave their souls.....for me?.......' she was almost going to burst into tears as she stood, dumbstruck.

_"But now, they are of no use to me...."_

"So-so what are you going to do to them??......." Fuu cried shaking with anger and sadness. Ferio took her hand gently, calming her down.

_"They will just live inside of my spirit, an endless nightmare. But I now, will rid of you."_

"Keep your fucking hands off her!" Ferio snarled, jumping to his feet.

A figure appeared in front of them both, a thin, solemn figure. Her hair was a long red, which grew down to her feet, and her eyes were a black, her face gaunt and pinched.

She extended an arm, and black smoke flew from it, surrounding both of them.

Clef, Ascot and Presea ran forward, only to be knocked away, by the magic.

"Keep out of this!" She snapped, making the smoke enclose them all.

Clef beat his staff against the smoke, his efforts useless.

"Leave them alone!" He shouted, banging his fist against the smoke-cage.

She ignored the threats he shouted at her, and turned to Ferio and Fuu. Now she had them in her hands, she could kill them straight away, and she would do it now.

Fuu whimpered into Ferio's shoulders, he comforted her.

The woman started to close her hand, and then screamed out in shock.

"Leave our friends alone!" An echoing voice shouted, unmistakably Umi's.

"Umi!" Fuu cried, smiling for the first time in a while.

"Its time we put you back where you belong!" Hikaru's voice echoed.

"Hikaru!" Fuu smiled even more. Her friends! But were they safe?.......

The woman screeched, falling to the ground. "The will is too great!" She shriveled up, still screaming, and vanished.

A huge gale of wind was heard in the room, but not felt.

"Fuu....." Two whispering voice's called.

Fuu looked around, but no one was there. "Umi? Hikaru?"

"Fuu, you are always our best friend......" Umi whispered.

"We'll miss you, but never forget us." Hikaru sounded pleading.

"What?" Tears fell down Fuu's face, "You're dead?....." But she needn't ask, she knew.....

"Don't cry Fuu...." Umi asked her sadly.

"We are sorry that we got you into this......"

Fuu wiped the tears from her eyes. "No! I should be sorry! I-I brought this all on, and you, you did all this for me....."

"Just, be happy Fuu, that's all we want. And take care of everyone here." Hikaru whispered.

"Goodbye Fuu......" Umi's voice became fainter.

"No!!!! Stay!!" Fuu fell to her knees sobbing.

The room was silent again, and the only sound was Fuu, crying.

*------------------------------------------------------------*

"And do you take thee Fuu Hououji. To be your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health. To death do you part?"

"I do." Ferio's voice came through clear.

'No sign of nervousness yet' Fuu grinned to herself.

"You may kiss the bride."

They kissed and parted, staring into eachother's eyes.

"Oh Ferio, I wish Umi and Hikaru could witness this day......" Fuu whispered.

"They are witnessing it beloved, in their own way." He replied. He had miraculously healed from his illness, and everyone believed it was the water and fire goddess' doing. 

Taking her in his arms, they walked out of the building, passing a sobbing Presea and Caldina, and being almost attacked by heaps of confetti.

Fuu looked into the sky, she would never forget her best friends, who went to any length to make her happy. She was proud of them, and someday, she would be with them once again........

**The End**

*-------------------------------------------------------------------*

And that's the end, I really hope you enjoyed this story, and sorry that it could have been longer ^^;;

Yukishin 


End file.
